


Red Carpet [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [48]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fame, Fanart, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Suits, charity galas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony turn heads as they show up for an event.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Red Carpet [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Power Couple”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [D1]

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted Tony to wear a suit or the armour, so I settled for both.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
